Play That Song One More Time
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Hibari gives the order. Gokudera reluctantly follows. 1859


Play that song one more time (1859)

Hibari walked down the halls late after school just to walk by the music classroom. A sweet, gentle sound came out of the room. Hibari peeked into the room wondering who was at school this late playing music. He would have to bite them to death for using school property without permission.

He stared into the room to find Gokudera Hayato playing to piano with such grace and beauty, Hibari found himself clapping when the piece was finished. Statled Gokudera snapped his neck to face the door, but Hibari had already left.

The next day in class, the teacher smiled widely as he read the note from Hibari. Class 2-A's teacher wasn't a real big fan of Gokudera, so when he got a chance to publicly humiliate the kid he took it.

"Gokudera," he call, "Hibari wants to see you." Gokudera started to get up until their teacher pulled out a girls uniform, Gokudera started to sit down again. "He insist you wear this."

Tsuna's head smashed into his desk. Yamamoto smiled and said: "Wow, Hibari-san's got good taste." Several of Gokudera's fangirls squealed, and prayed that he would let them see him in that uniform.

"As if I would," Gokudera yelled.

"He says he wants to meet you in the music room in fifteen minutes or he'll 'bite you to death,' so get going."

"I don't really care."

"He said that if you said that, and you really weren't there he'd come over here and dress you himself and drag you by the ear to the music room."

"Pft, I'd like to see the bastard try."

"Shall you test that, then?" The teacher looked at him with a look that could scare the life out of anyone, except Gokudera.

"GOKUDERa-KUN!" Tsuna called. "JUST DO IT. It won't be that bad, as long as no one can see you."

"T-tenth," Gokudera. "I'll right, I'll do it for the Tenth." He ran out of the room grabbing the uniform as he left.

"You sure did change his mind fast," Yamamoto smiled turning to Tsuna. "What'd you do…" Yamamoto could only stare. Every of one Gokudera's fangirls was standing behind Tsuna, ready to killhim.

"We wanted to see Gokudera-kun in that outfit," They said as they startedbeat the living daylights out of Tsuna while the teacher turned back to the lesson, trying not to laugh.

Gokudera poked his head out of the bathroom. He had just changed into the girl's uniform and was on his way to the music classroom, which was conveniently down the hall, and there were only three class in the way.

As he walked out of the bathroom, extremely careful not to be seen, he sliped in a large puddle of mop-water, and fell face first with a loud thud. He sat up and rubbed his sore nose, as teachers and there students peeked out of their classrooms. Gokudera got up and ran furiously out of the veiws of many of his fangirls that aren't in his class. He hurried out of sight and into a classroom. as the past by him with their camera phones.

"Good, I'm glad you came," Gokudera turn to see Hibari standing by the piano. "Don't look at me like that. Come here. I want you to play me a song."

"Uh, why should I?" Gokudera glared at the other boy.

Hibari walked over to the door a put his hand on the doorknob when he started to hear the song, the same one as yesterday, play again. When the song ended, Hibari walked over and sat next to Gokudera, "Keep playing. Don't mind me." And Gokudera continued to play, until one of Hibari's hands made its way to Gokudera's thigh. "I said don't ming me. Keep playing." Gokudera continued to play till her noticed Hibari hand was sliding up the skirt. Hibari leaned in licking Gokudera's ear. "I said 'keep playing.'" Gokudera, still alittle uncomfortable, did so, just because he didn't want anyone to see him in this outfit, especially the Tenth or that baseball idot.

He played through the song and he continued to repeat the song as Hibari's hand moved further up Gokudera's skirt. After the third time of hearing the song, Hibari picked up Gokudera and set him on his lap.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gokudera's red flustered face spat out at the older boy.

"Shut up and keep playing."

"I've played it like four times."

"Three. Play that song one more time."

That last song, Gokudera could hardly believe that he would live through it. Hibari's hand sliding up his skirt, and Hibari's constant sucking of Gokudera's neck. Hell, Gokudera was having trouble concentrating. Hibari's started to wrap around Gokudera's waist.

"Alright, I finished. Can I change now?" he asked trying to pull out of Hibari's strong grip. Hibari may be smaller, but he was hell of a lot stronger.

"No, please stay. You don't have to keep playing, just stay with me." Hibari rested his head on Gokudera's shoulder. They sat there is silence.

"Do you want to let me off your lap?"

"No." Hibari's arms wrapped around the Italian boy's body. "Stay. Just stay."

"Can I please change? This is uncomfortable and embarassing. I promise I'll be back. It'll only take a second."

"No, you look cute."

"Please? The bell's about to ring and I really don't want to be seen like this."

"Then just wait for everyone to leave."

"But the fangirls are going to be waiting for me, and what if they come in?"

"They won't as long I'm here." Hibari kissed Gokudera's neck.

"I guess I could stay a little longer…" Gokudera turned a bit, and Hibari kissed his lips.


End file.
